The all important meeting
by Irish leprechaun
Summary: What was Hiruma and Mamori's first tangle like? Rated T for Hiruma's potty mouth, please review!


**Fated Meeting**

"Ne Mamori-Chan, you would've started High school with You-nii yeah?" Suzuna asked as she trailed behind Mamori on her inline skates.  
Mamori rolled her eyes as she dumped the pile of strategy papers on the table, Suzuna seemed to be asking a lot of questions about Hiruma these days.  
"Yes, Musashi, Hiruma, Kurita and I all started out on the same days, come to think of it…so did Yukimitsu-kun as well," Mamori thought as she sat down and began organising the papers into offensive and defensive piles.  
Suzuna puffed her cheeks out as Mamori blatantly dismissed her and anymore of her questions before a wicked idea began inkling its way in the young teen's mind, smiling she sat herself down on the table and began sucking on a lollipop she found in her pocket.  
"So," she smiled causing Mamori to look up at her with her eyebrow raised.  
"So?" she repeated as she flicked through the papers recognizing the quarterback's jagged yet neat handwriting.  
"Which one did you find the cutest Mamo-nee?" Suzuna drawled her eyes flicking to her Senpai.  
'Sweep tactic's being used to much if we continue using it in plays the opposition might think we're getting cuter….wait….cuter…'"NANI!" Mamori yelled her face a display of shock.

"OH come ON Mamori! I've seen pictures of what Musashi and Hiruma looked like in JUNIORS! You can't tell me NONE of them kindled your flame a LITTLE!" Suzuna teased poking the auburn haired girl in front of her.

"S-Suzuna-Chan! I don't know what possessed you to think of a subject like this but I'd like it if you were to end it RIGHT NOW!" Mamori stated growling the last part to show how serious she really was.

Suzuna held up her hands in defence whilst laughing and shook her head.

"Okay, Okay but at least tell me how the _Grand_ meeting between you and Hiruma took place!" Suzuna smiled exaggerating slightly on the word 'Grand'.

Mamori opened her mouth only to feel it break into a grin and she slowly began to chuckle.

Suzuna's antennae hair shot out of her head and she skated to the right side of her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"AH! Look at the smile on your face Mamori! You can't deny it! Such fond memories you have of you and Hiruma's romantic recollections!" Suzuna teased.

Mamori shook her head and brushed Suzuna's hands off her shoulders.

"Ne, Suzuna you sound like an old woman," Mamori laughed making her friend huff slightly.

"I'm just recalling how childish Hiruma and I really WERE when we first met!" Mamori sighed as she wiped a laugh tear from her eye and turned to Suzuna.

"You see-"

* * *

"Hiruma you leave Karei alone you bully!!" A freshman Mamori yelled hands on her hips as she stood in front of the majority of the cowering student body.

A younger Deimon quarterback raised an eyebrow at the young council member and tightened his grip on the one called 'Karei's' collar.

"And what if I don't fucking teacher's pet?" he smiled, behind him Kurita was looking between the two an apologetic look on his face.

"Anou, Hiruma, he said sorry," the friendly giant shakily smiled at Mamori who warmly smiled back.

"I don't fucking care if his MOTHER said sorry, this little rat bastard is gonna…"

WHAM

"That's ENOUGH of your potty mouth!" Mamori yelled a blush evident on her cheeks, and a broom held in her hand, Hiruma was rubbing his head and still holding onto the one called Karei, who had now wet himself and looked like his soul had left his body.

"Ah! m-Mamori-Chan! These boys are horrible creatures they, they're trying to…"

"Can it fucking-wuss," Hiruma growled this time catching Mamori's broom with his hand.

"Next time you hit me, I'll shoot you," he growled causing the student body to scream theatrically and run out of the corridor leaving, Hiruma and Mamori on their own, Kurita ran into the classroom shouting for Musashi.

Mamori raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah I believe y…" She froze as a bullet zoomed past her ear and embedded itself into the open locker door someone had left open in their hasty escape from Hiruma.

She looked back at a grinning Hiruma and clenched her teeth before hitting him upside the head again.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHAT KIND OF MANIAC BRINGS GUN'S TO SCHOOL! MORON! JERK!PSYCHO!" she screamed hitting him with each insult.

Hiruma's face contorted and he began firing bullets at the auburn haired teen.

"WHAT THE FUCK! LIKE YOUR ANY LESS OF A FUCKING PSYCHO WAVING THAT FUCKING BROOM AROUND LIKE SOME AXE WEILDING MANIAC? BITCH GODDAMN FUCKING PREP!"

Karei began to slowly slide away from the battle before he got shot…or worse, and came face to kneecaps with a younger (though he doesn't look it) Musashi.

"Hn? Kurita I fail to see what the problem is here," He yawned stretching and running a hand through his hair.

Kurita pointed at Hiruma and Mamori's battle.

"OUT OF ALL THE WORDS IN THE HUMAN DICTIONARY HOW CAN YOU ONLY USE THOSE OF DISGUSTING AND FOUL MOUTHED CONTENT?"

"HA! SUCKS TO YOU BITCH! I DON'T OWN A FUCKING DICTIONARY! YA-HA!"

Musashi smiled and sighed as he lit a cigarette.

"Hm, seems like she has him under control I wouldn't worry about it Kurita,"

"As for you," Musashi growled lifting Karei up by the collar and staring him straight into the face.

"The next time you call the American Football Team a pile of shit, I'd look in the mirror first…or bring a change of pants," he smirked dropping the yelping boy and allowing him to retreat.

"YOUR MESSING UP THE DAMN CORRIDOR HIRUMA!"

"YA-HA! LOOK WHOSE THE POTTY MOUTH NOW!"

"Oi, Demon child, lets go, it should be lunch anytime soon and I'd like to eat something other than that crap you call gum this time," Musashi called ending the fight much to Kurita's glee.

Mamori looked up and frowned, walking past Hiruma to Musashi and taking out the cigarette.

"No smoking in school," She said defiantly causing Musashi to raise an eyebrow and walk away.

Kurita waved bye to her and she smiled replacing it with a cold stare as Hiruma kicked her in the backside silently and walked off with a smirk on his face.

"HEY! What was that for!" she yelled after him, her cheeks still blushed slightly, Hiruma turned around to look at her the wind from an open window blowing his wild blonde hair as it did to hers.

"You're pretty good, for a stupid girl," he ended adding the last bit quickly and running on before she had time to speak.

* * *

"THAT, was your grand meeting?" Suzuna asked a look of pure disappointment on her face, Mamori laughed at her younger friend.

"What on earth were you expecting?" she smiled as she finished stacking papers and began stretching.

Suzuna pouted and skated back to her seat on the table folding her arms and thinking for a slight moment.

She waited three minutes while she observed Mamori before exploding.

"NO I WON'T ACCEPT IT! THERE WAS NO ROMANCE IN THAT STORY AT ALL!!!" she cried levelling herself with Mamori's, so blue eyes challenged blue eyes.

"As punishment you have to tell me who you found cuter! Was it Musashi?" she asked eagerly before the club door was unmercifully kicked almost off it's hinges making the two girls jump.

"GODDAMN FUCKING SHRIMPS!" Hiruma growled as he sat down on his usual seat and violently opened his water bottle before draining it completely.

"Watch your language and what did they do to anger you now?" Mamori sighed walking over to him and dumping the sheets on the desk next to him.

"Fuck-Fuckety-Fuck-Fuck-Fuck," Hiruma growled as he went through the first paper of each pile much to Mamori's annoyance before he turned to Suzuna sharply making her jump.

"You fucking cheerleader go help those fucking-idiots to hydrate," he said throwing her the bag of water bottles. Suzuna sighed and skated past Mamori still in a huff with the older teen and closed the door behind her.

A small silence followed afterwards, one which Mamori was used to and she sat down to place the piles Hiruma had already sorted through into a folder.

"What the fuck were you two talking about damn manager?" Hiruma said tapping away at his now open laptop.

Mamori smiled and stretched as she answered.

"Suzuna wanted to now about the first time I was 'blessed' with becoming an acquaintance of yours." Mamori sighed as she released herself from the stretch.

"Keh, nosy fucking-cheerleader," Hiruma snorted but Mamori heard the smile in his voice.

"I thought I told you to watch your language, I mean what with the dictionary I bought you for Christmas and all," she smiled looking back at him and stared at his blonde hair, seeing the stretch of his smile on his cheeks.

"Keh, something tells me even if the school HADN'T done secret Santa you'd have bought me it anyway," he smiled looking over his shoulder at her and meeting her gaze.

Mamori looked away first and bit her lip as she smiled whilst Hiruma chose to rub his mouth with is thumb as a small sense of childishness washed over the two.

"Damn prep." he mumbled

"Foul mouthed demon," she retorted

"Kekekeke and there ain't no fucking dictionary out there that's gonna change it," he smirked so she rolled her eyes.

Another silence followed and Mamori got up to prepare coffee for them only stopping when she heard Hiruma's sharp intake of breath.

"So damn manager," Hiruma said causing her to pour the coffee with a smile on her face at the less vulgar swear word. She leaned back into the chest of the now standing quarterback who gripped her neck with his hand, looking up at him she smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Who DID you find the cutest?" he drawled his arm going around her waist and resting on her hip, Mamori breathed in his sharp scent and grinned evilly.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" she sighed quirking an eyebrow Hiruma simply leered at her prompting her to answer him.

Mamori closed her eyes.

"_You're pretty good, for a stupid girl," he ended adding the last bit quickly_- with blushed cheeks Mamori recalled smiling at the little piece of information she kept from Suzuna.

"Well?" Hiruma said softer than his usual tone, causing Mamori to open her eyes slowly.

She reached up and traced Hiruma's lips with her fingers before winking at him.

"Why Kurita of course,"

Hiruma bit her finger causing her to yelp and bring it to her mouth as he reached over her for the coffee.

"Stupid girl," he smiled blushing slightly as he returned to his laptop.

* * *

Yaaaay! I dreamed about this a few nightd ago and now it's finally finished! I hope I kept Hiruma in character...

PLEASE review Please!!!!!! It's not fair just reading peoples fanfics and not giving them helpful criticism okay? THANKYOUUU!

Irishleprechaun


End file.
